W.H.S.Y.
WHSY (We're Here to Save You) is a superhero team comprised of 5 members, stationed in Port City USA. Formation of We're Here to Save You Tech's Plan Escaping the events of The Scorpio Incident, Agent Vanish and Agent Super teleported across the country from Mathog to Port City. They then started getting by via petty crime. Jack Ramsay, AKA Tech, monitored the pair closely, catching the trails they left behind at crime scenes, but never finding them. Knowing the likelihood that the pair had been unwillingly under the command of The Meddler, Tech believed he could recruit the pair into the team he wanted to form. Tech felt that by teaming up with small-time super-powered individuals, he could use his expertise behind the computer to coordinate them and allow for a stronger protection of Port City, and the country as a whole. This was especially important when it came to "The Duo", a pair of super-powered bank robbers who Tech was never able to stop. Vanish and Superdude Join Approximately 2 years after the Scorpio Incident, Tech finally caught up to the Disappearing Men. They were robbing a armoured bank vehicle, and in pursuit by an oddly fast security officer. Tech interrupted them, and brought them into his U.F.O., offering them security and redemption. Vanish and Super were looking for exactly this, as they were both distraught with their involvement in the Scorpio Incident. They agreed to join, and this allowed Tech too quickly get involved in the second phase of his plan for the team Accident #66 Now having two super-powered individuals on his team, it was time for Tech to get the third. He had found out about the existence of "Accident #66" - a worker at the Oregon CFRL plant who had been involved in a chemical fusion accident that gave her the ability to turn into and manipulate sand. On their first outing as WHSY, the team broke into the plant and rescued Jennifer Brown from her containment. Jennifer had been detained in the plant since her accident, and all of her friends and family believed she had died in the accident. Once broken out, she was given the same opportunity that Tech had given Vanish and Superdude. She also agreed to join the team, knowing that CFRL would be after her if she was to ever try to live a normal life again. First Encounter with The Duo / Meeting Cy Now a complete team, and the outfits, gadgets, and training completed, WHSY prepared for their first encounter with The Duo. Tech had a likely location for their next hit, and they deployed and got there just after the pair had arrived. A fight ensued, in which the team was not doing very well. This eventually led to Topaz shooting a security guard in the chest, and she and Black Diamond fled. Tech noticed the security guard had notably not died, despite what should've been a fatal shot. Upon closer inspection, Tech realized that the guard was not human- but rather a robot. He brought the guard back to the bunker and tried to repair it, but found that the technology was beyond anything he'd ever seen. The robot came to itself, and introduced themselves as Cy, a member of the CyBot race, who had been marooned on Earth for almost a century. He had been working odd jobs to fit into society, and to try and live as a human. Due to his damaged Core, he could not change his form from Human. He then joined the team, as he has always wanted to help others. Normal Operations The team continued to have many interactions with The Duo since their formation. They eventually settled into their place as a team and became regular defenders of Port City. Category:Teams